1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical drums and in particular to marching timpani.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One form of drum comprises a tunable drum wherein tensioning devices are applied to the drum head to effect the pitch of the drum beat.
The use of kettle drums goes back many centuries. In approximately the 13th century, a small version of the kettle drum was arranged to be carried by the player as being fastened to a belt worn by the player. One application of such worn kettle drums was in connection with cavalry regiments.
More recently, mechanical tuning devices have been developed, including screw mechanisms. One substantial improvement in such mechanisms was made in the earlier part of the 19th century by providing means for simultaneously adjusting all of the tuning screws disposed around the circumference of the drum head. Other rapid tuning devices have been developed since that time for further improving the efficiency and rapidity of tuning changes. One important improvement in this respect was the use of a foot pedal permitting a substantial extension of the usefulness of such drums.
The conventional kettle drum utilizes a relatively deep shell with the tuning means extending downwardly either through the shell or about the shell. The control mechanism is conventionally mounted at the bottom of the shell and the tuning means includes manipulatable screws extending downwardly thereto from the counterhoop adjusting clamps.